Love Makes A Family: Revelation
by Helena Mira
Summary: A lost child and the ensuing family crisis bring Nanny and the Professor more close than they ever expected. In the aftermath they discover new things about themselves, each other and their relationship.


_These are not my characters and I make no profit from borrowing them. This story is best understood if read after "Love Makes A Family."_

**Revelation**

Trelawney's much-anticipated first day of school had finally arrived. Although she had been living with Everetts for some while, by the time the decision had been made that she and Nanny would remain in America and all of the immigration details were worked out over a month had passed. Most people thought that is was probably for the better, because the shock of her parents' untimely deaths had hit her hard. But she had become quite restless and, just as all Figalillys were inclined to do, was yearning for a change of scenery.

During this time, Trelawney had become acclimated to living in the Everett household. She shared a room with Prudence, who although five years her junior had become a close friend. The girls were like-minded in many ways and had become fast friends. Despite Prudence's claim that Trelawney was her new sister, the girls had yet to show any inclination towards the disagreements that usually accompany a sibling relationship.

It was an entirely different story with the boys. Since the beginning, a battle of the sexes had broken out, as Trelawney had been quick to jump in taking the side of the younger girl. For the most part the four children got along well enough, but Trelawney's addition to the family had created some disruption, especially for Hal who found that his role as _de facto_ leader was being challenged. However, all of the Everetts, including the Professor, were willing to tolerate the upset if it meant that Nanny would stay with them.

Although Nanny had only been with them for eight months when the family tragedy had occurred none of them could imagine life without her. She had showed them the meaning of family and in fact had become one of them. The children were thriving under her loving guidance and the Professor had begun to build deeper relationship with his children. Within the expanded family circle of four children and two adults, the intersecting bonds of parent-child-sibling-surrogate parent, though confusing to an outsider, were strengthening as time went on. No effort was made to properly sort them out, thus they simply accepted the connections for what they were without trying to explain them. If an outsider tried to discern the actual relationships, it was more than likely that they would hear the words "love makes a family." In many ways it had become the family mantra.

In settling Trelawney's status as a foreign student, the Professor had acquired the responsibility of legal sponsor within the US. Since Nanny was not a citizen, but there on a work visa herself and Trelawney was not her child, she could not assume that role herself, despite the fact that the British government recognized her as legal guardian. The complex situation meant that the Professor had stepped into the role of surrogate father to the orphan girl.

It was a role that he happily accepted, and not just because it kept Nanny with the family. Considering everything that she had done for his own children, he thought that it was the least he could do to make sure that this child's conditions for staying in the US were firm. Although he would never admit it, he also enjoyed the closer bond that he had forged with her older sister. When everything was finally sorted out she had come to him with tears of gratitude in her eyes. It was all he could do to control his own emotions as she hugged him closely.

Sitting in his study the night before the big day, he recalled bringing Trelawney to the school with her paperwork and school records. The guidance counselor, Mrs. Tracy, had been a bit unsure of how to place her. Going solely by her age, she belonged in the fifth grade, however her previous education did not exactly line up with American public school curriculum. It appeared that she had never taken courses in science or social studies. She had studied English history of course and could name the kings and queens of England in order. She had studied world geography, but her knowledge was heavily skewed towards Europe. She had only a cursory knowledge of American history.

She had been studying French for several years and had just started Latin. When she had learned to read she had had no contact with Dick and Jane. Her education in arithmetic was very traditional. The "new math" that American educators were so excited about at the moment, had played no part in her background. Secretly the Professor, a mathematician himself, thought that her background was probably more solid in that field than his own children's, except for Hal who seemed to almost inhale mathematical concepts as easily as he breathed.

Nonetheless the decision was made to place her with her peers by age so that tomorrow when she went to school her teacher would be Mrs. Matthews, who had taught Butch in kindergarten. It had been decided that since she already knew the family, she would be best in helping the transition go smoothly. She was also a fairly easy-going teacher with a good sense of humor. Having gotten to know Trelawney well over the last few weeks Professor Everett knew that she would need that.

When Nanny brought him his refill for his evening coffee he looked up and said, "So our girl goes off to school tomorrow. Is she ready?"

Nanny grimaced, "I hope she can stay awake once she gets there. She is so excited I doubt she will get much sleep. I expect that she will be up as early as Prudence was on her first day."

"Well, it will be good for her to get out of the house and be with more kids her own age," replied the Professor reasonably. "And will help you to get into your old routine. It must have been a handful to have her hanging around all day."

"She's actually quite a good little companion and a great comfort," Nanny answered. "I suspect that I will miss her."

Without another word she turned and left the room. Her eagerness to get away was probably due to the fact that she was becoming emotional again. Try as he might, the Professor had found it more difficult recently to get her stay in one place long enough to comfort her. Maybe it was for the best, he reflected. She needed to get beyond the initial deep sadness of her loss. And he did want her to be happy again.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Morning came early in the Everett house and by the time the Professor got down to breakfast all four children were eating. Hal would be the first to leave. The other three were all taking the bus to their own school. Nanny had wanted to drive them, but Trelawney had never ridden a bus to school before and was eager for the new experience. The Professor wondered how long it would take for the novelty of that to wear off.

Refusing to allow her sister to accompany them to the bus stop, the younger three set out. From the window Nanny watched them climb onto the bus. As the bus drove away, she could see Trelawney and Prudence seated together. For once the roles were reversed as Prudence had decided to take care of the older girl. Oddly, Nanny felt tears creep into her eyes. Turning away from the window she was startled to see the Professor standing behind her. She had forgotten that he hadn't left for the university yet.

"She'll be fine," he said softly.

For now Nanny had once again decided not to give in to her emotions.

"Oh I have no doubt that Trelawney will be fine. It's Mrs. Matthews that I am not sure about," she said drily.

Picking up on her mood, the Professor said lightly, "Well she survived a whole year with Butch. That should have prepared her for educational combat of all kinds."

Nanny smiled, grateful that he was trying to lift her spirits. "Well, anyway, I don't plan on going anywhere today, just in case the phone rings."

"You don't know whether it will ring or not? You must be slipping."

Giving him a rather cryptic smile she replied, "If you don't leave now you'll be late for your first class."

"Oh I have plenty of time," he answered.

Sitting in traffic ten minutes later, he realized that she had done it again. He chuckled and shook his head. He also realized that his usual annoyance had somewhat lessened. He was happy that she was returning to her old self, even if it did drive him crazy.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As soon as the children got off the bus at school Butch ran off to join his friends. Prudence however took it upon herself to walk Trelawney to the principal's office. It had been decided that Mrs. Harper would bring her to her new class and introduce her to the children. The day before she had been down in Mrs. Matthews class to talk to them about their new classmate from England. She wanted to make sure that they would be kind and welcoming to child from another country who had suddenly lost her parents. She was a bit worried that Trelawney might have trouble fitting in.

Fifth grade was a difficult age at best. At that time the girls especially became "cliquey" and it could be hard going socially for an outsider. Well, the kids had certainly risen, or perhaps better put lowered, themselves to the unflattering stereotype. At the mention of the name Trelawney Figalilly, suppressed giggles erupted from around the room.

"Now that's not nice!" chided Mrs. Matthews. "How would you like to lose both your parents and then have to go live in a foreign country?"

The children had been less than responsive. Peer pressure dictated that even those children with kindlier instincts would not dare to step forward if it meant opposing the wishes of the "queen bees." If they decided that she had a funny name it meant that she was starting off with one strike against her.

As Prudence and Trelawney entered the office, Mrs. Harper's heart sank a little. Trelawney was dressed as a traditional English schoolgirl, wearing a knee length navy blue jumper over a white blouse, with blue knee socks and loafers. Her long hair was tightly plaited into two braids that hung over her shoulders. She wondered that Nanny, who certainly knew how typical American school children dressed, would have sent her off to school looking as she did.

What she did not know was the week before a battle of wills had gone on between the sisters. Nanny had desperately tried to persuade Trelawney to allow her to take her out to buy some proper American school clothes. But Trelawney was stubborn. Despite her bravado she was actually very nervous about beginning school. Wearing familiar school clothes was one way she had of projecting confidence. Even Prudence could not convince her that new school clothes were a fall tradition for every public school child. But Trelawney was still confused about what exactly a public school was, since in England, the schools called public schools were actually private.

Prudence proudly led the older girl into the office and announced loudly, "Mrs. Harper, I have brought my new sister Trelawney."

In spite of herself, Mrs. Harper had to smile. Only a little while ago, Prudence's confusion about Trelawney's status as sister had managed to throw the whole town into a whirlwind of gossip. It had been a twenty-four hour wonder, until the whole story came out that Nanny was not going to give Prudence a biological sister. Never a dull moment with the Everetts!

Now Trelawney smiled shyly and extended her hand. Mrs. Harper shook it and was once again impressed by the child's excellent manners. Sadly, this would probably be more of a minus than a plus among her peers. After over twenty years in education she had learned to read the faces of small children. The one before her was filled with apprehension.

But Prudence tugged at her arm and reached up to give her a hug and kiss goodbye. Trelawney turned and bent down. "Goodbye little sister, see you later!"

Prudence beamed at the title and skipped off down the hallway to class. Even an old veteran like Mrs. Harper was moved. The affection between the two was evident and deeper than that of most siblings that age. She hoped that all would go as well for Trelawney in the classroom as it obviously did at home.

After the bell rang, she and Trelawney walked through the empty hallway to the fifth grade classroom. Opening the door she noticed that the classroom was active, but a bit more subdued than usual. They were a rowdy bunch on their best days. Since it was Marcie's first year as a fifth teacher she had not yet quite fully adjusted to the greater complexity of social issues and discipline involved in dealing with older children. Marcie must have them on their best behavior today, she thought, especially since she was coming to visit. The time-honored tradition of making the best impression on the principal was clearly at work. She met them at the door with a huge smile.

"Good morning, Trelawney, we are all looking forward to meeting you," said Marcie bending slightly.

Once again, Trelawney politely extended her hand and said, "Good morning Mrs. Matthews, I am very pleased to meet you."

The children were looking at each other and whispering about her name, her clothes, and her accent. Mrs. Harper wondered why they hadn't made the introductions earlier. It had not seemed to matter then, but watching the mannerly little girl now she could see the sharp contrast with American students. But now she quickly retreated to get back to the office for morning announcements. Meanwhile, Mrs. Matthews showed Trelawney to her desk near the front of the room where her textbooks were neatly stacked and waiting for her. Interested she opened the top book, a science book and began to leaf through it.

She jumped when Mrs. Harper's voice came over the PA loudspeaker. "All stand for the Pledge of Allegiance."

Unsure of what to do she imitated the other children and stood. Mrs. Matthews motioned for her to place her right hand over her heart. She followed, but not knowing the words, stood silently as the others recited. Next taped music came over playing "God Save The Queen" but once again she was surprised when the class began to sing "My country 'tis of thee . . ." She was so flustered that she missed Mrs. Harper's announcement welcoming her to the school.

The children sat down again and as soon as it was obvious that the PA had fallen silent once and for all, she raised her hand. Mrs. Matthews acknowledged her. Standing beside her desk with her hands neatly folded in front of her, she asked, "Excuse me please, Mrs. Matthews. Why did you all sing the wrong words to "God Save The Queen"?

It took a second for Marcie to recall that the song "America" had been set to the tune of the British national anthem. It was a perfectly logical question, but she was also trying to recover from the sight of the neatly dressed girl standing in front of her. It was immediately clear that dress and deportment in English schools was more formal than in the US, at least at the child's old school. Trying to focus both on the question and the other eighteen children restlessly shifting in their seats she composed an answer.

"You may sit down. The tune of the two songs is the same, but here in the US we call it "America." We don't have a queen, we have a president," she answered.

"Oh," answered Trelawney. "Couldn't you think up your own tune?"

Seeing the other children listening with interest and not knowing the history of the song herself, Mrs. Matthews decided to end the conversation. "Enough of that. Now let's open our readers to page 112."

Trelawney shrugged and sorted through her books looking for the one labeled "reader." She was unsure of what to do with the others, but the girl across the aisle showed her how the top of her desk opened and how she could store the rest inside. Opening her book to the correct page she began to read silently. To her surprise, Mrs. Matthews began calling on students to read aloud. Obediently she followed along, but she found the story boring. Used to reading books at a much higher level of difficulty and content, the text and content of the basal reader was dull. Well trained in proper classroom behavior she pretended to be interested, but in fact her mind was wandering.

She surreptitiously looked around the classroom. The walls were decorated with brightly colored pictures and word walls. A large chart of the multiplication tables was prominent as were pictures of various plants and animals. Near the window she noticed a cage with a large white rabbit. Not used to so many different colors and other things to look at, she soon found herself distracted from the task at hand. Suddenly she heard her name.

"Trelawney," said Mrs. Matthews, "Please pick up where Julie left off."

Not knowing where Julie had left off she answered, "I'm sorry. I do believe that I have lost my place."

"Well, Amy," replied Mrs. Matthews, "Please show her where we are. And Trelawney, in the future please keep your eyes on your book."

The little girl across the aisle gave her a sympathetic look, turned her page and pointed to the beginning of the correct paragraph. Trelawney read the words without interest. The story seemed to have something to do with children named Dick and Jane and how they were going camping with their family. She wondered what the point of reading it was, but suspected that if she asked, her question would not be welcome. So she got through the paragraph and managed to stay focused until it was time to do math.

Mrs. Matthews began the lesson by explaining a point of long division that Trelawney had learned the year before. Once again bored, she nevertheless fixed her eyes on the teacher and copied the notes from the board as expected. Mrs. Matthews then handed out a worksheet and told the children to complete it before lunch. She then sat down at her own desk to get some of her own work done.

As usual, the room was full of the restless movement of children. There was uncomfortable shuffling, passing notes, and whispers back and forth. As long as things were kept to a minimum of distraction, Marcie could tolerate it. She had a pretty high threshold for classroom nonsense and was willing to tolerate a lot more from the students than a seasoned teacher would have.

Trelawney was puzzled by the classroom behavior, but ignoring it she looked at the numbers. Within five minutes she had completed all of the problems and began to look around. Her classmates noticed that she was done before most of them had even settled down to start. Either she was very smart or very stupid. Engrossed in grading English compositions from the previous day, Mrs. Matthews was oblivious.

Looking back again at the rabbit, Trelawney did not notice that someone had grabbed her paper and the kids were passing it around copying in the answers. As the room grew noisier, Mrs. Matthews looked up. Noticing that Trelawney was neither working nor even had her paper on her desk, she asked, "Trelawney, I thought that I gave you some problems to do?"

Looking forward, Trelawney replied, "Oh I finished those ten minutes ago. Hey! What happened to my paper!"

Mrs. Matthews noticed that one of the boys had slipped something under his desk. Wordlessly she walked over and put out her hand. He handed over the paper, which had Trelawney's name neatly written across the top as well as the full set of computations, both completely finished and completely correct. From looking at the young man's worksheet it appeared that he was about halfway through copying it. Looking around she noticed that several other children had the same answers on their papers. Not sure of what to say next, she hesitated. In the intervening second the boy defended himself.

"The new girl gave us the answers!"

Incensed, Trelawney stood up and cried, "I did not. You lot can do your own bloody work."

The outrage in the child's voice immediately convinced Mrs. Matthews of who was telling the truth. However she now had two problems on her hands; first, what to do about whoever had swiped Trelawney's paper and second, what to do about the girl who was clearly advanced in math. The problems she had set were pretty complex. She had not expected any of the children to get them all correct. Not only had the girl gotten them all right, she had done it in five minutes flat.

However the immediate problem was the disorder in the classroom as the other students began to argue that they had seen Trelawney give over the paper. Within minutes that discussion had degenerated into insults about names, accents and odd clothing. Walking authoritatively to the front of the room, Mrs. Matthews demanded, "Everyone be quiet or you will all stay in for recess."

That shut them up fast enough. Recess was the only time in the school day that the children owned for themselves. The disagreement over the paper was not worth losing that precious twenty minutes of free time.

"Anyone who copied the answers needs to bring me their papers immediately so that you can get a new one. The rest of you get back to your work. NOW!"

With order restored, she called Trelawney up to her desk. Somewhat meekly the girl came up, assuming that she was in trouble. However, Mrs. Matthews looked at her kindly and asked her if she had studied long division already. The girl nodded slowly. Still not sure of what to do, she told her to sit back down. After thinking for a minute, she told her to take out her social studies book and begin reading it from the beginning. Trelawney, an avid reader and always interested in learning new things, settled down and in a short time had tuned out the rest of the class.

Mrs. Matthews heaved a huge sigh of relief when the bell rang for lunch. As the children went off to the cafeteria, she called aside the aide and asked her to look out for the new girl. Knowing how children could be, she wanted to make sure that there were no incidents during lunch or recess.

She herself then made her way to the teacher's room to share the morning's happenings and get some advice on what to do. The idea that she should perhaps approach the principal or the guidance counselor never even crossed her mind.

****

For many children, lunch and recess are the worst periods of the school day. Where to sit and who to sit with become large concerns. It had never been any kind of an issue for Trelawney since every day she had gone home from school to eat with Mum before walking back for her afternoon classes. She found the American lunchroom very confusing. Since she wasn't buying lunch, she simply chose a table to sit at and it was a few minutes before she realized that no one was sitting with her. She looked around for her classmates, but every time she caught someone's eye they looked away.

Out on the playground she also found herself alone until a group of girls came up to her. Smiling bravely she greeted them. However it was soon evident that their intentions were not friendly.

"What kind of a name in Figalilly?" a tall girl asked.

"My name," she answered smartly.

"Well I think it sounds funny," another responded.

"Not where I come from," she quickly replied.

The girls, despite knowing why she was attending school in the States were heartless. Mrs. Tracy had often said that there was nothing meaner than a fifth grade girl, and this crowd was a real case study.

"You think you're so smart because you come from ENGLAND," answered back the tall girl, who was clearly the leader. "Maybe you should just keep your mouth shut. You got some of our friends in big trouble today."

"They got themselves in trouble," responded Trelawney spiritedly. "They stole my paper and copied my answers."

"But you told on them and that makes you a fink, and we don't like finks," the girls were beginning to look threatening. Trelawney lost some of her bravado as she realized that there could be trouble.

Suddenly a rather haughty tone came from behind them, "Why are you guys picking on Trelawney?"

The girls parted and Francine Fowler walked in with some of her sixth grade friends. She put her arm around the younger girl and asked comfortingly, "Trelawney are these girls bothering you?"

Trelawney knew that if she answered yes then there would be even bigger trouble with her classmates. Sixth grade girls were obviously higher in the playground pecking order than fifth. Ratting out classmates for copying and looking for help from older girls were probably not that far apart as social transgressions go. Looking around at the girls who had surrounded her, both friend and foe, tears began to fill her eyes. She wanted to go home, she wanted her sister, and at this moment, she wanted Phoebe to take her back to England. Sagging against Francine she couldn't answer.

Francine had originally come over because she thought that making friends with Trelawney would help her score points with Hal. But now her better angels took over. As the Everett's next-door neighbor she knew Nanny and how Trelawney had come to stay with them. But she also knew that these girls were among the meanest in the fifth grade and would have had to know about the situation as well. It outraged her sense of justice that anyone could be so cruel. Francine might be queen bee herself but she had never been a mean girl. With her arm still around Trelawney she walked away.

"Don't pay any attention to them, you don't want be their friend anyway. You want to have nice girls for friends," she said loudly. The older girls surrounded Trelawney to comfort her as the bell rang. Reluctantly, Trelawney walked over to line up with her class.

One of the mean girls got in line behind her and hissed in her ear, "You'll be sorry for this!"

Giving her a frightened look, Trelawney took advantage of the post recess mayhem to run out of the playground and down the street. The other girls laughed. Now she was going to be in real trouble!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

During her lunch break Marcie Matthews related the morning's events to her friends in the faculty room. Not much better than the girls on the playground, the adults discussed her clothing and manners.

"Sounds to me like you better watch out for her mouth," warned Connie Clement who taught Butch. "She sounds a little fresh. It's also not a good idea for her take on some of those kids. They could make life very difficult for her, especially the girls."

Connie knew them from their third grade days when they were mean girls "in training" as she liked to say. When the classes were sorted out for fourth grade she had made sure to separate the biggest troublemakers, but somehow they had all ended up together again in fifth.

"It sounds to me like it's those other children who are out of line," snapped Tessie Griegan. Tessie had the reputation for being the toughest teacher in the school and did not approve of younger teachers letting the fifth graders have too much slack. It made her job all the more difficult when they reached sixth.

"Well it is easier to deal with one child rather than a whole class," put in Laurel Fielding. Fresh out of teacher's college she taught kindergarten.

"You're missing the point young lady. It's not about dealing with children, it's about dealing with behavior," replied old Tessie with a sniff. "What the students are doing sounds mean to me. Name-calling doesn't help, nor does blaming the victim. The best approach is to call out the behavior when you see it. If you don't insist that the children respect each other in the classroom, it will only be worse on the playground."

Much as they hated to admit it, the younger teachers knew that Tessie was right.

"What about the math?" asked Marcie. "And the reading?"

"I would reevaluate all her basic skills. With the state of American education today I wouldn't be at all surprised if she were more advanced than students her own age."

Fortunately for the other teachers the bell rang. The state of American education was one of Tessie's favorite "hobby horses." The great villain was the dreaded new math, not mention Dick and Jane. All the women packed up their things and returned to their classrooms.

Marcie was a little late arriving back in the room. The aide had dropped the kids off and rushed off to her own lunch. It wasn't until she had settled into the classroom that she realized that Trelawney was missing. Her desk was empty. When Mrs. Matthews questioned the class she got no answers. Recalling the lunch aide from the faculty room, she discovered that the woman had been so busy talking with the other aides that she had lost track of Trelawney. She hadn't even realized that the girl had not lined up when they reentered the building.

Knowing her class and the events of the morning, Mrs. Matthews knew that something was very wrong. She also knew that she wasn't going to get anything out of the students. Leaving the aide with her class she hurried to Mrs. Harper's office. This was bound to be trouble.

****

Mrs. Harper was deeply concerned. She had promised Nanny and the Professor that she would make Trelawney's transition as easy as possible. The school and grounds were searched, but there was no sign of her. Butch and Prudence were called in, but that only served to create more upset. Prudence began to cry and even Butch looked unhappy. Word had gotten out among all the classes as the search for her swept through the building. Then Francine Fowler arrived at the office.

After knocking politely at the door she entered and asked if she could talk to Mrs. Harper.

"Mrs. Harper, at recess my friends and I saw a group of fifth grade girls bothering Trelawney so we went over to help. Trelawney started crying but we couldn't do anything because the bell rang. The last time I saw her she was in line with her class."

"Did you see her go into the building with her class?" asked Mrs. Harper hopefully.

"No," said Francine. "My class went in first. But I think that those girls were being really mean. Trelawney wouldn't tell us anything, but she looked kind of scared."

The Mrs. Harper and Mrs. Tracy exchanged meaningful glances.

"I didn't want to do it, but we'll have to call Nanny," said Mrs. Harper. "Thank you for your help Francine."

"I feel just awful," replied the young girl. "Hal is going to be so upset. If I can do anything else to help . . ."

"That's all for now, dear," replied Mrs. Tracy with a smile. Francine's crush on Hal was well known, but she also knew that the girl had a good heart. "And thank you for being a good friend."

"Oh I would do anything for that poor little girl. I can't imagine anything so terrible as losing both your parents. Hal has just been so upset," she repeated as she walked out the door.

"It's a pity that her classmates couldn't have the same sympathy," commented the guidance counselor. "Where can she possibly be? We know that she's nowhere on school grounds and that she is very upset. I'm sure that she doesn't know the neighborhood."

"The only thing to do is call Nanny and the police," replied Mrs. Harper. "And the Professor."

"Yes, as the child's legal sponsor, he should know too."

"I was actually thinking more about Nanny. She puts on a brave front, but I am sure that this will be very upsetting," replied the principal.

Nanny arrived just as they were finishing giving the policeman a full description. Fortunately the girl was so uniquely dressed that she would be easy to spot. Seeing her upset, the policeman kindly said, "Don't worry Nanny, we'll find your girl."

The tension was thick in the office by the time the Professor arrived. He had been pulled out of an important meeting, but had dropped everything knowing how devastating this would be for Nanny. He knew this morning that she had had an inkling of possible trouble but he doubted that she expected this. Butch and Prudence were sitting with her but for once she seemed hardly aware of them.

Taking Mrs. Harper by the arm into the anteroom he angrily demanded, "What the hell happened?"

Flinching, Mrs. Harper gave him the short version. That only seemed to make him madder.

"How could you be so irresponsible?" he fumed. " You knew there would be difficulties and yet you left the poor kid to fend for herself. If anything happens to her . . ."

His voice had grown quite loud and he heard Nanny call out from the office, "Please Professor, recriminations won't help. We can sort all that out after they find Trelawney."

Seeing that he was only making things worse he returned to the office and moving Butch out of the way put his arm around her. Prudence who was huddled against her on the other side, patted her knee and whispered, "There, there."

Wherever Trelawney had gone, she did a good job of hiding herself. The bell rang for the end of the day and the Everetts were still waiting. When Trelawney was still missing at five o'clock, the police suggested that they go home to wait.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The atmosphere had grown very anxious. Everything was being done to find the lost English girl. In addition to the police, students from the university were out, as well as friends and neighbors of the Everetts. There were announcements on the local radio and the evening news. By nine there was still no sign and everyone was getting very worried.

At this point, Butch noticed that Waldo the family's large sheepdog was missing and had not come in for dinner.

"Maybe he went out to look for Trelawney," suggested Prudence.

"Well that might not be a bad thing," replied Officer Hadley who, as a friend of the family, had come to the house as the liaison. "If he knows her scent, then, well, he might have the best chance of finding her in the dark."

"Well, go call him anyway and see if he'll come," said the Professor.

But no matter how long the children called, Waldo did not appear.

"Guy," said Butch. "He never misses a meal."

"I think he's with Trelawney," insisted Prudence.

"Then why doesn't he bring her home?" asked Butch.

"He can't if she doesn't want to," answered Hal.

"This is ridiculous," interjected the Professor.

"Maybe not," said Officer Hadley thoughtfully. "That dog of yours is very protective of family members. If he found her, chances are very strong that he would stay with her which means that he would keep her safe."

Nanny began to look hopeful, "Perhaps if you find Waldo, you will find Trelawney as well."

"I'm going to add Waldo to the APB. Anything that we can do to get a lead would be helpful at this point," he said.

"Well at least Waldo's nice and warm. It's getting cold outside," said Prudence. The Professor wished that there were a way to keep the kids quiet. At Prudence's observation of the temperature, Nanny had covered her face with her hands and leaned forward.

It was getting late and the children belonged in bed. But since they wouldn't sleep anyway, he figured that it was better to just let them stay up. He did however insist on PJs. All this time Nanny had said very little. Anxiety was written on her face. Despite the casserole that Mrs. Fowler had thoughtfully brought over, she had been unable to eat. Although he acknowledged her good intentions, the Professor was wishing that food was all she had brought. She repeated Francine's story of the playground bullying in sordid detail.

Nanny had been clearly upset but still said, "Please thank Francine for her kindness."

Deciding that Nanny had had enough, the Professor had sent Mrs. Fowler on her way. Now he was pacing the floor. He was becoming deeply concerned about where the child might be. His only real bit of hope was that Waldo had found her and would keep her safe. She was such a pretty little thing and he didn't like to think of what might happen if she got mixed up with the wrong person or persons. Looking at Nanny he realized that she must have read his thoughts. Mad at himself for forgetting her intuition, he sat beside her and held her close. She didn't protest, but leaned against him. Once again he found himself in the role of comforter.

It was a long night. Officer Hadley stayed on his radio all night but there was little to hear. The children fell asleep one by one on the couches and even Nanny dozed for a while. But she woke with such a start that the Professor knew that she must have had a nightmare. He himself kept the vigil with Officer Hadley. Sometime during the past month he had begun to view the girl as a second daughter. He could not have been more concerned if it was Prudence out in the dark alone.

Sunrise dawned on what promised to be a beautiful day. There was no thought of the children going to school. Officer Hadley stubbornly refused relief, claiming that he would stay until the girl was found. The children were in the kitchen getting their breakfast when the word came.

A young girl and a large sheepdog had been found sleeping behind some bushes in a local park not far from the school by a gardener. However the dog was growling fiercely at anyone who tried to get near them. The child was too frightened to speak. Officer Hadley had been absolutely right about the Waldo's protective instincts.

Not wanting to overwhelm the child with too many people, he offered to drive Nanny over to the park. The Professor wanted to come too, but the Officer thought that it would be best if he stayed home with the kids. Nanny was a tense, silent passenger but at last she spoke,

"I knew that this could be a big mistake. This is all my fault."

"Nanny how could you have possibly known that she would end up in a class full of mean girls?" the Officer asked gently.

"I allowed myself to be persuaded to stay because I didn't want to leave the Everetts. I should have put my sister first," she replied.

"Nanny, now I know that you are not looking for advice," counseled the Officer, "But you are always quick to help others. I only want to say one thing. Don't even think about making any more big decisions until you are rested and recovered from this shock. Your sister will be fine and if you think about it, last night you found out that there are a lot of really good people in this town who came out to support you both. A lot of them probably don't even know you. They heard that someone was in need and they just stepped up."

Nanny pondered his words as they pulled up to some bushes in a park far from the house and really not so near the school. It was amazing that Waldo had found her although Nanny knew if he went to the school he would have picked up her scent and followed it. Getting out of the car, Nanny followed Officer Hadley to a clearing where she could see the girl and the dog. Waldo barked a joyful greeting and Nanny heard her own name called.

"Phoebe!" cried Trelawney. "However did you find me?"

Seeing her sister's tears she said, "I didn't mean to get lost, I only wanted to get away. But I ran so far that I didn't know where I was at all."

"Why didn't you ask someone?" asked Officer Hadley gently.

"I was afraid. So I hid and then right before it got dark Waldo came. I knew that if he would stay with me I would be safe. And he did."

Waldo barked to indicate his agreement. Nanny reached over to pet him. Trelawney looked even more forlorn. "I'm sorry Phoebe, I didn't mean to cause all this bother. Can you ever forgive me?"

But as any parent who has ever found a lost child knows, usually forgiveness is a two way street. No child who is feeling happy and safe runs away. Phoebe's only concern was making sure that the child felt safe and secure. If it meant picking up and moving back home, then that would happen. She wondered where her cousin Emmeline was.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The house was in a flurry of activity as the police car drove up. From the back seat emerged a rather rumpled looking Trelawney with Nanny and Waldo. A small crowd of friends and neighbors who had gathered applauded. Bewildered the child walked slowly towards the house where the Everetts were waiting. Suddenly overwhelmed, as Officer Hadley had predicted, she turned to her sister and was gathered into a tight embrace. Nanny began to cry once more and the child herself was crying saying that she was sorry over and over again.

The scene was deeply moving. The four Everetts stood back from the two sisters but then Nanny looked up and the four moved in. Even Butch hugged Trelawney. The Professor knelt before her. He brushed her hair back from her tearful face and said,

"Trelawney you have given all of us a terrible scare. You are now a part of this family and I want you to trust that if you have a problem you can come to us and we will help you. You are not alone. We all love you and want to keep you safe."

Too tired to speak the girl nodded, threw her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. He gave her a tight hug and patted her on the back.

"You must be starving. I am sure that Nanny would like to get something to eat as well," he said and turning to Waldo, "You too boy, why you missed your dinner last night. Thanks for keeping our girl safe."

With a bark, Waldo padded off to find his food bowl. Professor Everett turned to Officer Hadley and shook his hand. "Thanks for your dedication and support. I don't know what we would have done without you."

"Oh, you would have been alright," replied the Officer. "There's a lot of love in this family."

"There certainly is," said Nanny looking warmly at the Professor. "Thank you, Officer. You made an unbearable situation bearable."

Noting the looks passing between her and the Professor, not to mention their closeness through the long night, he suspected that it was the other man and not himself who had made things bearable. Even now he could sense an undercurrent of strong feelings between the two that were greater than any relief that they might be feeling for the return of the child.

But he also recalled Nanny's words in the car about feeling guilty. Was it the whole Everett family or just the Professor that made her want to stay? Conflict between her feelings for her sister and a man was certainly more likely to produce guilt than between the family and her sister. Walking out to his car he put it all out of his mind. He was looking forward to making his report and going home to sleep himself.

After they ate, Nanny took Trelawney upstairs to go to bed. The other children were not going to school and had already crashed after a long night of poor sleep. When the Professor later went up to check on them, he noticed that Trelawney's bed was empty in Prudence's room. Taking a peek into Nanny's room he saw that the little girl was sleeping on the other side of the double bed. The two were holding hands. As he went off to his own bed, he thought of their closeness and what seemed to be an impenetrable bond between them. His only hope was that the incident, traumatic as it was, wouldn't be viewed by Nanny as a reason to change the living arrangement.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The three Everett children awoke first and were not too surprised to find the others asleep. Prudence was initially upset because Trelawney was not in her bed, but was satisfied when she found her in Nanny's room. Butch wanted to wake up their father, but Hal stopped him in time. There was nothing worse for the Everett children than dealing with a grouchy father. So the children went downstairs and flipped on the TV while they waited for one of the adults to wake up.

The Professor was the next the get out of bed. Finding the children in front of the television, he clicked it off and invited them into the kitchen for lunch. Without any better ideas, he pulled the peanut butter, jelly and a loaf of bread.

Butch wrinkled his nose, "I think I'll wait for Nanny to get up so I can have some real food."

"Me too," chimed in Hal.

"Now kids, I really think it's better if we don't try to demand too much from Nanny right now. Yesterday was a big shock for her. With everything else that's happened I think we need to lay off for a while," answered the Professor.

"Dad are you afraid that she'll want to leave again?" asked Hal.

Prudence and Butch looked fearful.

"Well, school wasn't exactly the best experience for Trelawney yesterday. A lot is going to depend on whether or not we can fix things there. If we can't then chances are very good that they will go back to England." The Professor didn't mince words. Hal had asked a pointed question and he deserved a direct answer. Right now the future was no longer in their hands.

The problem really came down to helplessness of the adults to deal with bullying. While they could prevent the other children from overtly treating the poor girl badly, no one could force them to feel some sympathy for her or be her friend. There were even some people who wouldn't see it as bullying. They would shrug it off as girls will be girls and Trelawney needed to learn to deal with it.

Another problem with mean girls is that often they had mothers who had been mean girls as adolescents and for whatever reason, egged them, as the next generation so to speak, on. Conversely, the children of mothers and fathers who been social outcasts during their own school days often found themselves encouraged by their parents to strive the "alpha" social group. If they achieved it, their parents would then encourage them to adopt the behaviors of the powerful peer group.

More often than not, the root of bullying is a feeling of insecurity by the bully. Children who are selected as targets are either children who are different, not "with it" or children who accept that they don't conform to social norms and are very comfortable in their uniqueness. Both things were true of Trelawney. However, the Professor reflected, another older and more mature group of students might find her an interesting friend rather than a threat. He hoped that Mrs. Harper and Mrs. Tracy could figure out a way to give Trelawney a second chance at school that would not put any more stress on the child.

From his perspective, Trelawney already had more than enough emotional trauma to deal with than the average ten-year old girl. Unable to see a way out himself, he wouldn't blame Nanny if she took the girl home. There at least she would be among the friends and family whom she had known since she was born. Oddly, he wished that Nanny's cousin Emmeline was there. For a Figalilly she was surprisingly logical and clearheaded. She could, better than anyone, help Nanny to sort things out in her mind and make the right choice for all of them.

At any rate, the kids were convinced to eat their sandwiches without further complaint and then went out in the backyard. The Professor retreated to his study, ostensibly to work, but really to contemplate recent events. Near five o'clock, he heard Nanny come downstairs and then begin moving around the kitchen. He didn't have the nerve to face her, but she didn't leave him a choice when she came to the door to let him know that dinner was at six.

"Will Trelawney be joining us?" he asked apprehensively. He knew that he was looking at her with longing but he couldn't help himself. He was too worn out, physically and emotionally, to disguise his feelings.

"Oh yes," she answered. "She is still self-conscious about all the trouble she caused, but I convinced her that no one blames her. I want to get her up and about again."

"Have you . . ."

"No," said she reading his mind. "Officer Hadley suggested that I take some time. Let cooler heads prevail so to speak. He was very kind and I decided to take his advice."

"Then there's a chance . . ."

"I just don't know Professor. I need to check on my pots," she said and disappeared.

Truth be told she was frightened. Now that the very real possibility existed that she might actually have to leave, she didn't want to. She wanted to stay to be with him and she knew that he wanted her to remain for the same reason, not just for sake of the children. She had hoped that it wouldn't be so.

It would have been so much easier to bear if she could have told herself that her own feelings were not reciprocated. She had prayed that when she finally came downstairs he would have accepted her need to leave, but the feelings of his heart were plainly written in his eyes. He wanted her to stay and he would do anything to keep her. She finally stopped deluding herself. It was not about the children and she would have to face that reality.

The children had served as a sort of safety fence between them. As long as they and their needs were kept front and center they could hide behind them. Now there was no hiding. She knew her heart and it was very nearly breaking. There was so much that he didn't know about her. But if he did, would it change anything? She doubted it. Both their feelings ran deep. Once she had feared that she would drown in them. Now she knew he would never let that happen. She considered not just the last few days, but also the last few weeks.

When she had pulled away to deal with her grief on her own, he not tried to pull her back, to shelter her further. He let her find her own way. Because she knew his mind she was aware that despite his regrets at the lost intimacy, he was happy that she was becoming more herself. He did not fear her growing strength and independence. He let her heal even if it meant growing apart. She knew that this was love.

When she was at a very low point indeed, he had been at her side. He had tried neither to overwhelm nor smother her. He fought for her and her sister with pure motives, without any thoughts that his actions might manipulate her feelings. He was there for her to lean on. But he asked for no more. His support was unconditional. She knew that this was love also.

She wondered what she really knew of love, this love or any other deep love for that matter between men and women. Nothing. Whatever she had felt before, it did not even come close to this in depth and breadth. When she was most in need of human kindness and understanding it was he who had been at her side. Demanding nothing then or even now, she was completely free to chart her own destiny. But, not really.

How many of us, she reflected, really and truly get to chart our own destinies? How much has been pre-ordained by the circumstances of our lives and the choices of others? And what right have any of us to question the choices of others, especially when we know that their decisions were made out of love? She was presently caught in a web of circumstances that she could not have imagined nearly ten months ago when the spirit had moved her to seek employment with the Everett family. It was just supposed to be another job.

But how often do things change in real life from what they were supposed to be in theory? Deep down she knew that even though she appeared to be a free spirit, wandering from place to place as the fancy struck her, none of her movements were ever accidental. She might not know why she was going somewhere, she only knew that it was where she was needed. This was the first stop on her journey where her own needs had come into play.

She knew that fate had put her on the Everetts doorstep. With all that had recently happened, she was slowly coming to grips with why. Was this merely a way stop on her life's path? She wondered. Was it a more permanent home? Gripping the counter where she was working, she closed her eyes. What was she thinking?

She finished preparing dinner as if on autopilot. On the one hand she was too tired to do otherwise, on the other her mind was too wrapped up in her own confusion. Trelawney came down. Slowly entering the kitchen, she went to her sister for a hug. Neither sister could ever hide anything from the other. Trelawney looked at her with wise eyes.

"I promised Emmeline I would take care of you, and I will," she said solemnly.

Phoebe's heart was filled with love for the child. She knew that ultimately, the decision to stay or leave must be hers to make anyway. It was Trelawney who must face down the terrors of school. Because of her desire to protect her she knew that whatever her decision, she would support it. This was love of another kind, but no less deep.

While they were eating dinner the phone rang.

Nanny quickly picked it up, "Everett residence . . . Oh hello Mrs. Harper."

Tension rose in the air and the children all looked at each other.

"Yes, Mrs. Harper. Yes, Mrs. Harper, I understand. Yes, I'll tell her. Thank you, Mrs. Harper and yes, you have a good night too."

Nanny sat back down amid the silence and Butch asked, "Was that Mrs. Harper?"

Everyone laughed. As usual, Butch had broken the tension with one of his foolish questions, made all the more funny because he was so serious when asking it.

"Yes, Butch that was Mrs. Harper," answered Nanny with a smile.

Turning to Trelawney she said, "Mrs. Harper says that if you will return to school tomorrow then they will give you proper placement tests in the basic subjects. They are thinking that perhaps you belong in sixth grade. If that should be the case they would put you in Francine's class. She has Hal's old sixth grade teacher."

"Oh brother," groaned Hal, thinking of the possible interactions with the love-struck girl if she became friends with Trelawney.

But Trelawney said softly, "Francine and her friends were very kind to me. I would like to try to go back."

All the Everetts breathed a sigh if relief, no one's greater than the Professor's. Nanny pretended not to notice, but it gave her a thrill. Trelawney looked at her oddly, but didn't say anything.

"If it works out then maybe you can take me out to get some of those new school clothes," she said.

"I'll help pick them out," offered Prudence eagerly.

"Of course you will," said Trelawney with a smile, "I couldn't do it without you."

Prudence's face lighted up with importance while Butch muttered, "Girls."

Things had begun to return to normal. The mood had visibly relaxed. There was new hope for the future. Nanny and the Professor shared a special glance. Noting it, Hal began to hope that maybe things would begin moving in the direction that he wanted them to. He would even put up with spending a little more time with Francine Fowler if it meant that Nanny would become a permanent member of the family. Catching Trelawney's eye they both nodded. The adults missed the furtive communication.

****

That night, after the children were in bed and asleep, the Professor came upon Nanny sitting in the living room with her mending basket. No sooner did she empty it then it seemed to fill up again. Butch alone generated more torn clothing every day. She prided herself that the children never looked like what she called " ragamuffins."

Looking at her from the study door he was struck by the homely scene. Her golden head was shining under the lamp as she bent over her sewing. She so perfectly fit in the domestic setting. Her presence made the picture complete. If she ever left, how could he ever imagine walking into this room this way again. Entering now, he moved the basket aside so that he could move closer to her as he sat down on the couch.

"So do you think that this time it will work?" he asked.

"Yes, I do believe that now that all expectations have been lined up properly, the transition will be much more successful," she answered, not looking up.

The Professor sensed that she didn't want to look at him directly but he wasn't going to miss this opportunity for a little time alone with her. Too often he let her evade his efforts to create these moments. Reaching carefully, he gently turned her face so that she had to look at him squarely. She didn't resist, but looked back, for once unveiling her gaze. If there had been fear or apprehension in it before, it was gone. Feeling that he had passed some test, he allowed all of his own emotions fill his own face.

"There was never any test," she said reading his mind as always.

"Wasn't there?" he asked.

"If there was ever a test for either one of us, in my mind, it was for myself," she answered honestly. "My usual job in any household has always been to set things right and then move on to the next job."

"Haven't you set things right here?" he asked, feeling a little hurt.

"No," she said slowly. "If I had, I would have been on my way long ago. Something has been working against me."

"Would that be me?" he wondered hopefully.

"No, actually it's been me. Even in the midst of all my fear for Trelawney, I had a greater fear: that I would have to leave here."

Phoebe had come to a decision. This was the moment for absolute honesty, no evasive maneuvers, no stalling tactics or obscure answers. Aside from the fact that she didn't have the mental energy, she knew that if she was going to stay here that eventually they would both have to face whatever was between them, full on.

The Professor sat back, pensive. This more open Nanny was one that he hadn't met yet. Having lived with her for months and become accustomed to their light-hearted verbal sparring, he suddenly wasn't sure of what he wanted. He noticed that she was watching him intently. He wondered what it was that she wanted.

As soon as the thought came into his mind, she gently smiled.

"In matters of the heart, it is generally a sign of very strong feelings if one is more concerned with what the other wants than what oneself wants," she said meaningfully with her usual wisdom.

His next question surprised neither of them, "Are you wondering what I want?"

"I don't have to wonder," she said playfully. At his reproachful expression she said, "I can read it in your eyes."

"And what do my eyes say?" he responded lightly.

"I do believe that you want the same thing that I do," she answered seriously.

He looked deeply into her dark blue eyes. Within their depths was an invitation. As he slipped his arms around her, she wrapped him in an embrace of her own. It was not their first hug. How many times had he held her before in comfort, almost like a father? How many times had she accepted his protection against the recent storms of life? But this was new. They were now man and woman at that most basic human level.

They looked up as if to measure the other. This was no reaching out for comfort or sympathy. Each wondered how deep the desire was for the other. And each recognized that there was possibly no end in sight to that desire. It would take a lifetime and beyond to satisfy. As their lips met in their first kiss they knew that there was no longer any choice. It was an answer that they would seek together.

Hal, as a formerly married man, and one who had quite a lot of experience with women, was certainly the more practiced of the two. Yet holding Phoebe in his arms and exploring her mouth, it felt as if were a completely new experience. For Phoebe the experience was completely new. The few chaste kisses that she previously exchanged with a man had never been of this nature. The deep open-mouthed kisses stirred desires in her in places where she didn't know she could feel desire. The pleasure became so intense that she wanted more.

As Hal moved his lips from her mouth to her neck she became aware of herself slipping back. As she leaned back she could feel his weight shift onto her. When he fell on her she felt for first time that instinctive male reaction to a women he desired. Allowing her own instincts to take over she found herself unbuttoning his shirt and sliding her hands around to his bare back, massaging the muscles vigorously as if to diffuse some of her own restless energy.

She felt his large hands carefully unbuttoning her blouse and reaching behind to unhook her bra. As his hands and then his mouth moved over her body the desire was excruciating. His touch was gentle. Yet it penetrated and aroused her. She wanted more. She was fully responsive to his every movement. She tipped her head back softly moaned.

The Professor had known from the first that all this passion was new to her. The intensity with which she embraced it was fierce, and surprising. It shocked him to realize where this was leading. He immediately felt that in her innocence she must be unaware of what was happening and what potentially could happen. His protective instincts surfaced and gently and tenderly he released himself, and her, from the precarious precipice on which they stood.

He ached for her but he knew what he had to do. Slowly he decreased the intensity of his kisses. As he pulled himself up he gently tugged her blouse to cover her and now softly kissing her stroked her soft blonde hair from her face. She looked back into his eyes with understanding and pulled his shirt closed.

They sat up once again and looked at one another with longing.

"I love you," they said simultaneously and then laughed softly. Hal thrilled at the joy in her eyes as he sought his mind for the right words.

"I'm sorry," he said simply.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, we were both caught up in the moment," she answered.

She lowered eyes, "I wouldn't have stopped."

It was almost a reproach.

He was surprised but not shocked. Her passionate response had been an indication that she had clearly lost all control. He was indeed grateful for his own presence of mind.

"Please listen for once," he said softly, "For once, let me do the talking, and you do the listening. The first time that I make love to you, I don't want to fear that you may become pregnant with my child. I want the freedom to anticipate that that greatest blessing might come to us. Do you understand?"

"Yes," she whispered. And in those moments, with those few words, she knew his heart. A man did not speak to a woman this way unless . . .

He could not have known that the same thought had run through her own mind, even as she was succumbing to his lovemaking, but with a different consequence. She had wanted him now. She needed him now. In desperation she thought that she even needed . . . How could she explain that it might be the only way . . ?

However Hal Everett was not as blind as she might have thought. He knew that her surrender to her desire was new. Before she had held herself in control, as had he. Tonight she had freely let go. His own frustrated desires were unleashed by her complete lack of inhibition. In fact he still felt frustrated. If only he could sweep her upstairs to his bedroom and do this properly! If any woman had ever been ready it was she at this moment. She was still looking at him with great yearning.

But with Emmeline's warnings still ringing in his mind, he was sensitive to the fact that the emotions of the last thirty-six hours had weakened her emotional state considerably. She seemed to be crying out for him on some very deep level. She not only wanted him, she needed him. Knowing that those very strong forces could easily destroy her fragile emotional state, he was determined to protect her. He had sensed the desperation but knew not the cause. His mind was made up. He would not take advantage of her weakness.

Phoebe accepted his choice, knowing what it took for him to make it. She saw with clarity his love and concern, the denial of his own needs for her sake. At the root of it there was not merely love, but his own sterling character. She loved him all the more for it. She would not try to make him change his mind.

"Hal," she said gently, "I will not try to lure you into doing anything that you would regret . . ."

But again he stopped her mouth, this time with a kiss. Gently he once again released her.

"Listen carefully, I could never ever regret loving you or making love to you. But never in a million years would I ever hurt you or put you in a situation where you might be hurt. I never want it to be said that I coerced or seduced you," he said gently.

With a wan smile she had the presence of mind to say, "That's ironic. I believe that it was the other way around."

Hal was non-committal, but he hugged her a little closer. Deep down she knew that a love this powerful would never die but it could so easily be lost to circumstances he knew not of. With a sigh she relaxed in his embrace. She suddenly felt very tired. It had been a very long two days. Perhaps that was why she had felt so desperate as to finally give into the desires that had haunted her dreams, to take matters into her own hands to resolve a seemingly irresolvable conundrum. At this point she realized that she didn't even know herself. But he was right. There should be no cause for shame or regrets. Acting impulsively on a desperate attempt to free herself from . . . Well who knew what trouble that might cause, for him as much as her?

Morning would come early as it always did. She was determined that this time things would be right for Trelawney. This time she would drive the kids to school and she would insist on staying until she knew that her sister was safe. As she dragged her mind back to the little details of daily life she was aware that Professor had loosened his grip and was preparing to stand up and go upstairs. She stood up with him, put her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes. She kissed him with all the passion she could summon and he responded.

Finally withdrawing from her he said softly, "I love you Phoebe Figalilly, good night."

Before he could turn away she answered, "Prudence isn't the only one who plans her dreams. I will dream of the day when there are no parting good nights. But only those spoken as we fall asleep side by side."

She saw him catch his breath before he fled up the stairs. As he closed the bedroom door behind him he breathed heavily. He knew that all he had to do was return to her and she would join him. Away from her physical presence, his breathing slowed down and his head cleared. What had happened to her? He knew that she had made up her mind that she would not leave him. But this intense desire? What did it mean? There was a sense of urgency that betrayed a longing far greater than the satisfaction of intense physical passion.

She knew that his intentions were honorable. He had as much as told her that he wanted marriage and children. She knew that he would never violate her. She knew that she did not need to make any efforts to entrap him. He was hers, but he still felt that she wasn't ready. All of their expressions of physical intimacy had always been prompted by a crisis of some sort. How could they really be sure if what they had was lasting unless it had withstood the test of the ordinary existence that makes up most of marriage? Despite the new level of closeness that they had reached that night he felt that there was still too much that he didn't know. Closing his eyes he made his way to the bathroom. Tonight he had had a revelation, and he still didn't know what to make of it.

Phoebe passed his door on her way to her own room. She could hear his breathing and perceive his thoughts even through the closed door. It warmed her to think that she could affect him so deeply. Remembering that life was not as simple as he thought, she said a silent prayer. She was allowed to dream. And, as they say, a dream is a wish that you make on your own: that indeed all things would work out best, for all concerned, if given enough time.

**The End**

32


End file.
